New Beginnings
by sharkbite22
Summary: So this is my version of how gail and holly met. Some spoilers if you haven't watched it, but yea, i hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**So i know i haven't done anything from the other story, but i'm giving it a break, i'm just doing this story for now. Sorry/**

**Hope you like :) x**

* * *

***Bzzz bzzzz* **Gail hates mornings, the fact that her alarm had to be the thing that wakes her up. She'd rather stay in be today. "Gail, wake up you're going to be late."  
"Yea yea I'm coming, be there in five"  
She's one of those people that just isn't a morning person. "Dov, what day is it today?" "Seriously Gail, you can't even remember the day? You need help man" "Shut it doosh, not my fault I got drunk last night." "I wasn't the one who made you drunk, did it on your own that time" "whatever doosh" her friends really do wind her up sometimes. "By the way Gail it's Tuesday." Gail happens to get into habits of getting drunk on work nights. More like she gets hammered.

"Sup Gail" "hey man. Did ya know it was Tuesday today. I swear it was Monday." "Haha no-one at the penny got as drunk as you did last night. We all though we was gong to have to carry you out." After her heavy night drinking she realized she needed to cut her drinking down "how embarrassing" "haha you should have seen yourself. Oh your with Oliver today" "thank god, least I know my day won't go too bad" since the incident between Andy and Gail. Gail has been avoiding Andy by doing shifts that Andy isn't doing. "Don't be too happy, it isn't just you two though. McNally is swapping with him at lunch" "fuck, why? Can't she be with someone else? That's the last thing I want." "As long as you don't kill her, you'll be ok... Make sure you don't kill her." "Ha funny Chris and I'll try not to."

"Gail, guess who your working with this morning?" "Haha let me guess... You!" "haha yup. Should be fun" "as long as I don't have to run, yea it'll be awesome" Oliver and Gail have always got along. People say they make the best working partners. "This morning us two are going to check out something and you and McNally are gonna finish off checking it and stuff this afternoon." Just as Gail thought her day was going to get better she realizes that she's stuck with the one persons she doesn't want to be near. In the same place.

"Hey Ollie, who's that?" "Who?" "Ya know the person walking towards us" just as holly walked into the room both Gail and Oliver stared. "Oh her, never seen her before. Though I did get told that we might be getting us a new pathologist or whatever they're called. Though she looks to pretty." "Oh my god stop drooling. You're freaking me out with your drooliness"

"Steve. There you are, who's that new person, wondering round here?" "Urrmm... Oh you meant the pathologist, she's new to 15 and she works with a couple other people as well. Why?" "Oh nothing just wondering" "okay, well you get to meet her anyways now, you need to go down to the morgue to check something for me." "Ugh why can't you do it?" "Because.. Well I got to go do something." "Whatever.. Just... Ugh never mind."

"Hello? Anyone here? Jesus it's like a freezer version of a grave yard." "Haha your not the only one" as Gail hear the voice behind her, she jumped realizing someone was behind her. "Jesus you scared me" "sorry. You looking for me?" "Dunno, you the pathologist lady thing?" "I'll take that as a your looking for me" "do you work down here?" The look of the place brought both discomfort and yet peace to Gail. "yea it's my job." "Oh okay whatever." "Holly." As holly introduced herself Gail just stared. "Huh? Oh right sorry. Gail." "Nice name." Both just stared at each other for a second. Not moving just staring. "Jeez thanks. Not so bad yourself. Name wise." "Haha thanks" "so you got what I'm looking for?" "Have to run some test first. Might take a couple minutes." "Take your time nerd." "Already got a nickname for me.. And you barley know me" "your a nerd." "Jeez thanks" as holly was sorting out the paperwork for the officer. Gail just stood in awe at the woman. Admiring her name. And the way she works. As holly was handing Gail the paperwork she noticed her staring. "Here ya go... Gail?" "Huh what? Oh yea thanks" mesmerized by holly. Gail just stood there not moving. "Hey so look. I don't wanna go back up there, so can I hang here for a while? Ya know till Steve gets back from what he's doing." "Just met and you wanna hand out? Haha sure I don't mind." "Thanks."

"Haha is that really what happened? He just walked out on you? Jesus. Ya see that's why I don't like men." "Me either, they're so annoying." Not realizing what holly meant. She continued. "I mean I'm a lesbian." "Oh. I just don't like people." After finding out that slight detail about holly Gail just brushed it off. "Give me your phone" lost Gail slowly handed holly her phone. "Okay?" "Ok here, text me" "you put your number in my phone?" After a minute of staring at her phone holly spoke up. "I gotta make friends some how" "I've never really had a friend" "yea you have. You got me" both just looked at each other for a moment. Then Gail stood up and started walking away. Before she walked out she spoke up. "Thanks. Means a lot."

_Gail: awesome nerd. Really?_

_Awesome nerd: haha yea. You like?_

_Gail: different but don't mind I guess_

_Awesome nerd: haha good._

_Gail: what you doing tonight?_

_Awesome nerd: just met and asking me out? Wow I feel special. Don't think I'm doing anything._

_Gail: funny. Wanna come to the penny? I got nothing to do and I'm stuck with someone I don't like at the mo, just need to chill._

_Awesome nerd: sure thing. Want me to pick ya up?_

_Gail: you don't know where I live.. Do you?_

_Awesome nerd: haha no but I'll be designated driver and come pick you up. You sound like you've had a rough day._

_Gail: I'm not getting drunk on my own. I'll meet you there. Take a cab_

_Awesome nerd: sure thing. See you later xo_

_Gail: haha okay_

During their conversation Gail realized that holly was different. She wasn't like anyone else she had met.

_Awesome nerd: don't kill anyone fyi ;)_

_Gail: way to cheer me up lol_

After realizing that holly was joking Gail just stayed looking at her phone when she got interrupted by a voice "Gail.. Shifts over. You can go home." "Cheers McNally. Whatever ya say" "do you have to keep being bitchy to me" "you know what yes I do. I thought I could trust you. You broke the code. And now I'm not happy. As you can see so just leave me alone."

_Gail: hey I'm on way to the penny._

_Awesome nerd: okay well I'm there. I'll wait outside for you._

_Gail: sure thing thanks :)_

_Awesome nerd: no problem xo_

As Gail was in the middle of her thoughts she got interrupted. "Miss? We're here." "Oh right thanks. Here." As Gail got out of the cab she couldn't see holly anywhere. About a couple seconds later, she spotted her leaning against a wall. "Hey nerd." "Hey Gail." "What no nickname for me?" "No not yet. I'm thinking." "Haha okay then." "So did ya kill anyone?" "Funny and no I didn't though I wanted to." "At least you didn't. That's a good thing" "I guess so. Though I wish I did sometimes." During their conversation. Gail got deep into thought. So deep that she couldn't hear holly till she was snapped out of it. "Gail? Hello?" "What did I do?" "You were staring." "Oh sorry.. Didn't mean to." "No worries. Hey so you wanna get outa here. We drank a lot and I'm not sure bout you but I wanna watch some tv." "Wouldn't take you as the tv type." "Haha funny. C'mon let's go"

"Your place isn't too bad" "thanks. I'm never here so that's why it's clean." As Gail was looking around Holly's apartment. Holly was busy in the kitchen. "Lucky you live on your own." "How?" "I live with two guys that are always fighting over the xbox." "Haha good point. Want something to eat?" "Sure whatcha got?" "Eggs. Toast. Pizza." "Don't like eggs, and I'm allergic to tomatoes." "Order in?" "Haha sure thing. Oh can we have Chinese?" "Yeah why not."

*ding ding* just as Gail was resting on Holly's couch. The door Bell went off. "I'll get it... Omg it looks so good. Holly it's here. Where did ya go?" "Be out in a sec. Just changing into sweats." "Okay but hurry up I might eat it all" just as Gail was debating whether to start or not holly walked out. "Hey." "Hey nerd. Glad your out. Thought I might have had to eat it all by myself." "Now I wouldn't let that happen. I need to eat too ya know."

"Gail? You awake?" "Mmm." "Hey" "mm hey nerd" "funny Gail. Hey you wanna stay the night? You look really tired." Just as holly said that she realized that it probably wasn't the best idea she's ever come up with. "I don't wanna be a hassle. I mean you've stuck up for me so far, I'm surprised to be honest." "You're not as bad as you think you know. A bit crazy maybe but I can stand anything. Even you" "haha funny nerd. I like you. Your an awesome friend." "Thanks. Now let's get you set for bed." Holly knew what she was getting herself into. She just didn't want to do anything about it.

"So you gonna be alright in here?" "Yea thanks" "okay. The bathroom is that door there. Have a good night." "Hey holly?" "Yeah?" "Thanks. For everything. It means a lot." "No problem. I'll be in the other room." "Night nerd." "Night blondie." "Haha finally came up with a nickname. Not the best I've heard but it'll do." "Cheers. Night."

When holly got into bed, all she could think about what's Gail. They was she walked, looked, talked. Everything about her. During her thoughts she was interrupted with a nock at her bedroom door. *nock nock* "Yea?" "Hey sorry did I wake you?" "No I haven't got to sleep yet. You okay?" "Yeah I just couldn't sleep. Can I stay in here with you please?" Just as Gail said that, she knew that Gail was going to be the death of her."Yeah sure." "Thanks holly." "Wow." "What?" "Either you're tired or being nice, but you didn't call me nerd for once." "Don't tell anyone nerd." "And she's back." Holly defiantly knew what she was getting herself into. As se was settling down in bed. She noticed that Gail had already fallen fast asleep.

That next morning Gail woke up to an empty bed. Gail, being her usual self, thought that holly had got fed up with her and ran. Thinking this she called for holly. "Holly?" "Hey sleepy head. Your awake. Thought I'd have to come and pour water over you to wake you up." "Haha funny. I'm totally laughing. Where'd ya go?" "Made us coffee. Assuming what you're like during the day, your probably worse in the morning." "Thank god. Your a lifesaver." "Well I wouldn't want you dying on me blondie." "Again I'm totally laughing. Nerd." Knowing that holly didn't leave, Gail relaxed. Both drinking their coffee, with Gail still in bed.

"Well you don't look hungover. I'm guessing you've had coffee. Don't look tired. You defiantly didn't stay out drinking all night." "Shut up dweebs. Thought your day off was tomorrow?" "We swapped with Andy and nick." "Of course you did" "well you never came home last night, we were worried. Anyways who'd ya stay with?" "a friend. Non of your business dweeb." "Just a friend?" "Yes. The pathologist holly. I was too tired to come home last night, so I stayed at hers if you must know." "Okay okay, just wondering." "Whatever. See ya later." As Gail walked off from her friends, she when to her room and slammed the door. Knowing that they would take it as a sign to not  
Interrupt her.

_Gail: I'm home. As you wanted to know._

_Nerdy H: glad you okay xo_

_Gail: btw changed your name in contacts_

_Nerdy H: it better be good lol :)_

_Gail: how's nerdy h?_

_Nerdy H: funny. Not too bad for you ;)_

_Gail: Nerd_

_Nerdy H: I know lol_

After her conversation with holly, Gail knew that there was something different about her. The way that holly didn't get fed up with her quickly, or the way she laughed at Gail's snarky comments, or the way she never got  
Offended by what Gail said to her. She was defiantly different to Gail. And Gail liked that.

"FUCK!" "Gail you alright?" "Ah shit. I'm fine just walked into the dresser. Get me an icepack?" "Why were you walking round your bedroom for?" "Stuff it doosh an get me an icepack." "Haha whatever Gail. Though you have been nicer since you got back from your friends." "Shut it. Non of your beeswax." "Haha see ya ice queen" "AND STOP CALLING ME THAT." Gail hated the name ice queen. On fact she was actually warming up too Holly's nickname for her. Gail thought it sounded less mean. Gail hated the fact that people looked at her like she was cold hearted.

***bzzz bzzzz*** Gail really does hate mornings. Especially if their not with holly. In fact Gail had really started to warm up to holly in the last couple days. *bang* "turn that damn thing off" "yea shut up dov. Your snoring is louder than my alarm." "Fuck you Gail." "No thanks. But nice try" "hardy ha ha."

"Hey Steve, need anything from the morgue today?" "Hey Gail. And nope, why you like it there? Dark and quiet for your iciness?" "Ugh shut up, god your so annoying. Anyways I'm going down there to just double check." "Do whatever you want. Just make sure your back in an hour ready for briefing and parade." "Yea yea whatever I'll make sure." Gail knew that she just wanted to go see holly. Sometimes have hate the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about her. Not that she didn't mind though when she was thinking of her.

"Do you always stand there and stare at new friends?" "Huh what? Oh right sorry." Holly knew she caught Gail in the act, and she didn't even mind. She kind of liked it. "So what you doing here. You don't need to be." "Oh.. Uh I just came to make sure that nothing was forgotten." "Well... I think we got everything done the other day." "I guess we did." Holly knew she was staring but she didn't care. And the thing was, Gail didn't even realize. "So what that the only reason you came down here to do?" "Guess not. Guess I wanted to see my friend. I haven't got many of them left." "But you still got me. So how long you got?" "Bout 45 mins." "Cool. You eaten breakfast?" Holly could tell if Gail ate breakfast by the look on her face. "Not really. I had a slice of toast." Here... Trust me, you'll like it." "Bloody hell. What is it, it's lovely?" "It's just a little something I like to make." "God you gots to make me more of this." "Haha. I guess you like it then." "Gowd I muves ip."

"Well looks like you might have to get ready for parade." "Ugh but I wanna stay. Don't wanna do anything today." Holly couldn't help but smile at the way Gail pouted. She knew she souls by think too much about Gail. Just from having to remind resell that Gail is straight. "When do you finish?" "Ugh I dunno 7 I think." "I finish at 8 if you want to come here after your shift?" Again holy was just causing a trap for herself but she didn't care. "I'd love that. Thanks friend." "Haha no problem, blondie. What you doing this weekend?" "Urrrmm nothing really. After today frank said I could take the rest of the week off and start again Monday." "Cool. I gotta work tomorrow morning, but if you wanna stay the weekend you can." "I don't wanna be too much of a pain. I've already stayed at yours this week." "Ah don't worry bout it. Gives you a break. You look like you need one." "Okay well I gotta go. Thanks hol it really means a lot." Just as Gail stood up she wet over and gave holly a hug. "No problem anytime. See you later."

Holly knew the only reason she did that was just so she could see more of Gail. She was always on Holly's mind, wherever she was.

"Oliver i really just wanna get this shift done and over with. I gots to go home sometime." "Jeez Gail. It's only four. You got another 3 ours to go yet. Don't complain too much." Gail knew that complaining too much would get Oliver to ask questions. All she wanted to do was to just see holly. "Okay so what are we doing then?" "We gotta go check out so druggies making sure they ain't doing anything then go patrol round town and we done. Well that's what frank told me we were doing anyways." "Oh fun. Ugh I just wanna go." "Don't we all Gail. Don't we all." There was something about holly that kept Gail thinking about her. For the first time in years, Gail was actually missing someone.

Near the end of their shift, Gail had, had enough. "Hey Ollie?" "Yea Gail." "Is it alright if I leave you now. We got 20mins left and I just wanna get outta here." "Yea sure no probs. nick isn't far from here. I'll go meet him." "Cheers Ollie. See ya later." "Yea bye."

When Gail turned up to see holly, she saw that holly was still working. During the time that Gail was thinking, holly had finished and had interrupted Gail's train of thought. "do you always stare at your friends boobs whilst they're working?" "Huh. What? I wasn't staring." "Haha whatever you say Gail." To Gail's disappointment she knew that she got caught and wouldn't get away with it. "Hey so I didn't bring any clothes so I was wondering if I could borrow some of yours?" "Yea sure. Remember I'm working till 10 tomorrow." "Yea. Whilst your working I'll go home and get my stuff if that's alright." "Sure thing. So whatcha wanna do tonight?" As holly asked that question, she walked closer to Gail. To sit next to her. Realizing that Gail wasn't listening and was on her own bubble, holly spoke up. "Gail? Hello? You in there?" "What sorry. Urm can we like I dunno watch a movie or something? Just chillax. I've had a boring day. And I bet you have too." "Tell me about it. Paper work all day." "I've been driving round the city all day." Gail was dragged into thought again, when she knew that holly just made her smile. She was dragged back out her thoughts when holly spoke. "Kay well I'm nearly done. Wanna go out for dinner?" "What?!" "Ya know just instead of take out." "Oh right yeah sure." "Cool. Let me get my stuff together then"

Since the moment they first met, holly has been mesmerized by Gail. Just everything about her made holly smile. Not to mention the fact that holly was falling hat for this girl. "This was awesome thanks." "No problamo." "Jesus who says problamo. That was like 1940's shit." "Haha whatever you say blondie" "cheers nerd" holly couldn't handle anymore of Gail without the urge to want to kiss her. She was really hoping that Gail would sleep in the other room. Not to mention the big urge to kiss her. "Wanna watch a movie?" "Yeah sure though I hate horrors." "Really. But being scared is the best bit." "Don't bully. If ya wanna watch a horror I don't care." "Haha okay blondie. Looks like you'll be needing a cuddle blankie." "Shut up." Holly was too far in thought thinking about Gail. That she never heard her talking to her. Holly was brought out of her thoughts when she just caught the end of what Gail was saying. "-so basically I was wondering if you wanted to come?" "Huh? Sorry what?" "I have to go to a wedding on my own. And I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus one?" "Oh right, yes I'd love to go." "Cool thanks. Soo what horror we watching?" "Well we got Saw, The Grudge. Haunted house. House at the end of the street. Urm and I think that's it." "You choose." "How scared do ya wanna be?" "Not too scared but I guess a little." "Haunted house it is."

During the end of the movie, holly noticed that Gail looked scared. She thought this was cute, and then got into thinking about what else was cute about Gail. She was interrupted when Gail stood up and said "Hey hol. I'm gonna head off to bed now. Great movie choice." "Yea okay. Remember where it is?" "Yup. So I'll see you in the morning." As Gail stood up she gave holly a hug, this making both of them smile. "Night." Holly sat down on her couch thinking for a moment. She then got up and headed to her room. As she entered she was surprised to see Gail on her bed. "hey. Sorry. I guess I just like the comfort of someone when I sleep." "No problem. As long as you sleep okay I'm okay." "Thanks." Holly knew Gail was going to be the death of her.

***bzzzz bzzzzz*** when holly was comfy she hated to work. And having Gail sleeping next to her, made it even harder for her to want to get up. "Ugh turn that damn thing off holly." "Haha sorry Gail." "Do you have to go to work? I don't want you to go." "It's only for 3 hours. I think you'll survive." "And what if I don't?" Gail was flirting with holly and she knew it. But holly didn't mind. "Well I'll be sad. Won't i?" "Jeez just get to work nerd." "Sure thing blondie. Wanna coffee.?" "God please." "Don't think god can hear you but okay." "I haven't woken up yet. Leave me alone." She really didn't want to leave Gail. But she knew she ha to go to work. And it was only for 3 hours. "Hey hols remember the wedding is tomorrow. I'll meet you there." "But your staying here the weekend." "Chris and dov need me just before. I'm really sorry. I'll meet you by the bar." "Okay. Sure thing. I gotta go so I'll see ya later." "Okay have a good morning." "I'll try. just push the latch down before you leave, it'll lock the door." "Okaii. See you later."

"Hi holly." ""Hey mike. Working today?" "Yeah unfortunately." "Well I hope your day goes alright." "Thanks. And yours. Have you got the reports that we were after?" "Ah yes, give me two minutes and I shall be done with the last one." "Okay thank you holly." "No problem." Holly liked mike. He was one of those guys that were easy going. Or she just never saw him much. Yet still on her mind was Gail. All the time, she could think of Gail. "Here you go. All the reports you asked for." "Cool thanks holly." "No problem."

_Blondie: hey how's your work doing?_

_Holly: not too bad, boring though_

_Blondie: want me to come cheer you up?_

_Holly: really?! You cheer someone up? ;)_

_Blondie: funny nerd. I'm bored.. How long you got left?_

_Holly: 1hr and a half_

_Blondie: are you doing anything?_

_Holly: nope just sat here for the next hour and a half._

_Blondie: okay I'm coming to get you_

_Holly: why?_

_Blondie: coz I'm bored and you sound bored._

_Holly: fair enough xo_

_Blondie: see ya in 10_

_Holly: okaii_

"Dweebs I'm out." "Where ya going?" "None of your business. I'll see you tomorrow before the wedding." "Never go to a wedding alone Gail." "Funny dov. And I'm going with someone." "Who? You never told us." "Why would I want to tell you? And I'm going with a friend." "Firstly because we're your friends and secondly is it that holly girl?" "Whatever you say doosh. And yes if you must know it is." "Sweet. Well we'll see you tomorrow ice queen." "Stop calling me that." As the days got on she was starting to hate her old nickname and was actually warming up to her new one that holly gave her.

"That will be $10 miss." "Jeez..here ya go." Gail couldn't believe that it cost that much just for a 5 minute drive. "Excuse me miss, where do you think your going?" "Police mr. Gets out my way." "Sorry miss. Have a nice day." "Yea yea. You too whatever." Gail was surprising shocked at how nice the guard was toward her, even is she wasn't in uniform. But all that was on her mind was holly, and that's who she came to find.

"Sup nerd" "Hey blondie." "You okay?" "Yea thanks you?" "Ugh dov and Chris wouldn't stop bugging me, I had to get outa there." "Haha. You don't seem like the person to be bugged much." "It takes a lot to bug me. Well if your not them anyways." "Right okay then. You wanna go?" "Thought you'd never ask. I just wanna sleep." "Not even 11am and you already wanna go to bed." "Hey leave me alone nerd." Both got along very well even if they have only known each other for a couple days. They both acted like they knew each other for years.

During the drive back to Holly's, Gail couldn't stop moaning about how hungry she was. "Holly I'm hungry." "Well what do ya want?" "Bit of a silly question. I want food." "Jeez Gail that's helpful." "Sorry.. I dunno. Pizza?" "No tomatoes?" "You remembered." "Yea it's not difficult to forget. What type?" "How's BBQ?" "Cool. I'll go order." "Cheers nerd." Over the days of both of them hanging out Gail learned that holly has been able to tolerate her, better than she thought. She also learned that holly made her just herself when she was with her. And Gail liked this.

"Pizza's on its way. Should be here in 10." Gail could not stop thinking about holly and what she was wearing. And holly noticed her staring again. "Gail? You in there?" "Huh? What'd I do?" "You seemed out of it. And you were staring." "Again? Ugh sorry." "Don't worry bout it. Doesn't really bother me." "I'll try and get out of that habit." "Haha fine by me."

*nock nock* "I'll get it... Cheers. Keep the tip." All Gail could see was good and she just wanted to eat it all. "Yo holly it's here. Pizza. Here. Food. Hurry your ass in here." Gail couldn't believe holly wasn't there, holly knew she was hungry and yes she disappeared to go do something else. "Sorry... I was tidying my room. Someone made it a bit of a mess this morning." "Oh... Haha sorry." "Don't worry bout it. Let's eat I'm starving." "Haha funny nerd got get your own." "I will have my own if you let me get to it." "Have to come get it then." Just as Gail said this, she knew it would lead to flirting. Something she didn't want. "Your too slow for me blondie. I could out run you any day." "Good luck trying nerd." "OY blondie get back here, I want food." "Haha nope." Gail couldn't help but realize how much she was flirting with holly, she found it weird and yet normal all at the same time. All that was on her mind was holly. No one or nothing else just holly.

"Well I think we earned that pizza. After all the running you made me do." "Me? Your the one that decided to not give me any." "Haha good point. Well I'm gonna head off to bed." "Nope." "What?" "Movie first." "Really? You want me to watch a movie?" "Yes. I'm bored and I don't wanna watch it on my own." "Fffiiinnneee. But this one movie then I am going to bed." "Okay deal. Cheers Blondie." "No one hears of this. Okay?" "Haha sure thing." Even holly noticed the change in Gail when they were around each other. It kind of cheered her up knowing that Gail could be herself around holly.

Whilst Gail was sleeping holly couldn't help but admire it. She couldn't help the thought about how cute she was or the way she looked. Holly knew she had to wake Gail up as they needed to get ready for the wedding."Hey. Gail." "Mmhm" "wake up. It's the wedding today and you need to still get home." "Ugh right. Can I leave my stuff here? I can't be bothered to take it home?" "Yea sure. I'll put it in a draw for you." "Thanks holly your the best." "No problem Gail. So I guess I'll meet you there then?" "Yea. Take a cab. We're getting drunk." "Okay. See ya later blondie." "Yea whatever. Bye nerd."

Holly and no idea what to wear. She debated on a dress and a shirt and pants. The dress lost the debate. She chose on a white button up shirt with a couple black stripes ping parallel to the buttons.**  
*bzz*  
**  
_Blondie: hey nerd. I'm leaving in 5_

Holly: sure thing. I'm leaving now.

Blondie: ok see ya there

Holly: okaii xo

* * *

**So this is chapter 1, hope ya like**


	2. Chapter 2

**so here's chapter2**

* * *

***beep beep* ** "Miss where do ya wanna go?" "Here. It's on the paper." "Sure thing miss." Holly had no idea why se was nervous. But again all she could think about was Gail and what not to do to mess up their friendship. "Miss. We're here." "Okay thanks. Here keep the change." "Cheers miss." "No problem." As holly walked in she saw the bar in front of her with no Gail. She looked to her right as saw the coat room with no one in there, she thought this would be the best place to wait. "Here. Keep it nice." "Sure thing, here ya go." "Thanks." Holly then realized that she could make a couple bucks whilst she waited.

"Hey what are you doing there. Thought we were gonna meet at the bar?" "Hey. Well no one was here so I thought I'd wait here and hey I get to make a couple bucks." "Ugh fine. God your annoying sometimes." "Thanks blondie." Holly couldn't help but stare at Gail. Taken aback how well the dress fits on Gail. The way it shows her curves off. "C'mon. I wanna get a drink." "Okay."

Gail couldn't stop thinking. It was the only thing she could do all day and it was bugging her. "Here." "What?" "Your drink." "Oh right thanks." "We better go sit down." "Right yea. Wanna get a good seat." Again, Gail was brought into thought, about Holly and everything. The flirting, the way Holly looks at her, everything.

"Hey, look what I got." Holly made Gail jump, by sneaking up behind her, holding the only thing she was wanting all evening. "Holly! Jesus. I wouldn't take you for the sneaking round and stealing bottles of champagne type." "Haha c'mon." "Oh really the coat room?" "It's the only place we can drink this and get drunk without anyone knowing." "That's a point. Give me the bottle." "Here. I gots glasses." Gail was mesmerized about how Holly was sneaky enough to be able to get the bottle of wine without anyone noticing.

"Gimme." "Eager much." "Told you I wanted to get drunk." "Haha. Your funny." "I won't keep it up."

"So what it just ended like that?" "Pretty much, she was a bitch though." "Wow. Must have been." Gail and her wondrous mind spoke up after a couple of minutes scilence. "So what's it like?" "What's what like?" "well i mean the best part of a date is getting dressed. Is it like weird?" "well whats it like with a man?" "well the girl gets dressed first then the..." Gail trailed off her sentence knowing it was a stupid question. "stupid... stupid question" Gail spoke. "is it cool... to like share each others things? like do you do that?" Gail asked, her curious mind taking over again. "Well I wouldn't share your things." Holly spoke. "Why not?" "Just not my style." "What not enough fleece for you holly. Not enough backpacks?" Just as Gail finished what she was saying, Holly kissed her. Just a quick kiss, but enough to put Gail off guard. "You're insane, you know that?... So I'm gonna take this if ya don't mind." "Sorry... where are you going?" Gail asked as she was pulled out of thought. "Dancing, just need to get it out of my system. Thanks for tonight, Plus one forever" And with that Holly left a confused Gail, in a coat room with someone else's jacket round her shoulder and a almost empty glass of champagne.

***nock nock*** "yo Gail wake up. They need you in today." "Fuck off, I'm sleeping." She really didn't want to wake up, especially on her day off. "Don't make me come in there and throw water on you." "Ugh fine I'm up." "Great. Do be ready in 10 and I'll drive you in." "Whatever... Hey Chris." "Yea?" "Thanks for everything." "Wow Gail saying thanks. You must be ill." It's true, Gail rarely ever said thanks. "Shut it doosh." "And she's back. Just be ready or I'm leaving without you." "Whatever." As she was getting ready, Gail noticed that she looked like she was living in the wild. Her hair was all over the place with her makeup smudged around her eyes.

"GAIL!" "Please don't kill me, not today." Today was not the best day for Gail, and getting killed was not on her list. "Haha no don't worry. I got a call from your councilor." "What's she doing calling you?" "She said you missed your last appointment and wanted to see you this morning." Gail really hated counseling, her mother got her to do it, so she wouldn't be so nasty around people. Yet 6 months later and she hasn't changed. "Steve I'm working. I can't go to her now." "I'll cover for you for the hour." "Okay thanks man. I owe you one." "Still owe me from the other time." "That was a year ago. Too late now." "Whatever looser." "Fuck you Steve."

***nock nock*** "come in" "Hi. You phoned my brother wanting to see me." She really didn't want to be there, but she knew she had to. "Yes. I thought we could catch up this morning on everything." "Okay well make it quick I'm on shift." "Your not in uniform." "I leave it at the station sometimes." "Right okay. So anything new?" After about 10 minutes Gail decided to speak up, knowing she'd have to say something eventually. "Well last night a chick kissed me." "Okay. What'd you do about it?" "I guess I kissed her back, then she just left." "Right so do you know this woman?" _nosey much. _Gail thought. "She a friend. I've known her for just under a week. We meet on Tuesday. I asked her to be my plus one to a wedding." "I'm guessing you were both drunk?" "I was but I'm not too sure bout her." "Well since we started you're opening up more which is good." "Yea well don't expect too much of it." "Whatever you say Gail. What are your feeling about that kiss?" "I dunno. I mean she's gay. I'm straight. And she's my friend." "Okay let's put it this way. What do you want to come of that kiss?" "Look. I dunno. It happened last night. I guess you could say I'm still processing it." Gail had, had enough of this for one day. She just wanted to get out of there. "Okay let's leave it here for today. You did good." "Okay well thanks Alice. See you next week." As Gail left, the question replayed in her head constantly. _what do you want to come of the kiss? _She couldn't get it out of her head.

"Holly we got a house with what could be a basement of marihuana. We need you to please go take samples." "Sure thing. When do I leave?" "McNally, Peck and Mike are going. So just go with them." Holly was a bit worried about seeing Gail, since she kissed her. She knew she shouldn't ahve ran, but that's all she thought to do and she did. She ran. "Sue. When do they leave?" "I think in about an hour. They all have briefing now. Just come back ASAP because they want this sorted by Wednesday. And you know how long it takes to do samples." "Okay no problem. I'll try my best to get back ASAP" "Thanks Holly." "No problem."

All Holly could think about was gails reaction when she saw her, or how awkward it would be, when they were together. She was so worked up in her thoughts that she didn't hera her phone go off until the second buzz. *bzz bzz*

_Gail: we on a case together. Awesome._

Holly: yea. Guess briefing is over?

Gail: yea I'll come down and get you.

Holly: okay thanks Gail

Gail: no problamo

Holly: very funny ;)

Gail: I know I am funny ;)

Holly: haha I'm laughing lol. See you in a sec xo

Gail: okay xo

By how the texting went between the both of them, Holly guess that Gail wasn't pissed at her. "Yo nerd, where are ya. C'mon we gots to go." "Hey Gail." "Oh there you are. C'mon let's go." "Sure thing." "You hungover?" "Haha not really. Mind I didn't really get drunk. That was mostly you." "Oh haha. Well I woke a little hungover. Not the best way to start the day. But at least I got coffee." "Yea 'coz you can't last without coffee." "It's true i can't." By the way Gail was around her, Holly guess that everything was cool between them.

**Next day**

Holly knew she didn't sleep enough last night, she could barley stay awale. "Holly." "Hello." "I'm guessing your here for the samples?" "I am sir yes." "This way then." The place was run down, with broken windows and mould growing everywhere. Someone lived here and Holly couldn't understand why, it looked like a hell hole. As she got to the basement, all that there was, was plants, illegal plants and substances everywhere. "So basically we want samples from around here. This is where we found the majority of everything down here." "Okay thank you." Holly couldn't concentrate, but she needed to get the samples and that was what she was going to do.

"OW SHIT!" Gail screamed. "You alright?" "I'm fine McNally. Jeez not everything's about you ya know!" "Alright no need to snap. Just seeing if you're okay." "I'm fine. Just leave." As McNally walked away, she looked down at her wrist. She had a nasty rash covering most of her wrist. "Peck over here." "Yeah sir?" "Let's look at your wrist!" "It hurts, real bad." "Yeah. I can see. McNally!" "Yes sir?" "Take peck to the hospital. Tell them she's on the job, it'll get her in quicker." "Okay sir." The last person she wanted to go somewhere with, had to take her to the hospital. "Sir I'm going to head out now. I've got the samples needed." "Okay thank you holly."

"Hi, she's on duty but damaged her wrist. We were wondering if you could take a look." Gail couldn't help but glare at McNally, putting her off of what she was saying. "Right this way. Can you tell me your name miss?" "Who me?" Gail snapped. She really didn't like hospital. "Yes, you're the one with the bad wrist?" "Right yea. Peck, Gail peck." "Okay Gail. We're going to have to numb your hand to have a look." "Do what you have to just don't let it hurt." "We'll try not to." Once the anesthetic kicked in, Gail started to feel drowsy and sleepy. "Gail. You're probably going to fall asleep for a bit. Just whilst we sort your hand out." "Okay." Gail loved the thought of sleep, and just like that she was asleep.

"Gail?" "Mhmm" "good your waking. We've sorted your hand out. But your going to have to stay for a bit whilst the anesthetic wares off." "Okay... I like you.. Your funny..." "Okay Gail." "So doc she's gonna be alright yea?" "She should be fine. Give her an hour and the anesthetic should have worn off." "Okay thanks doc." As the doctor walked out, Gail saw the light above her and dragged infront of her, and the she started singing. "The liiigght... It's soooo bright.. It could burn your eyes. But stop... Your ggoooonaa keep lloookinggg." "Gail! Snap out of it" "shut it McNally. Don't interrupt my singing." "Okay Gail." "My wrist hurts." "It will do. Look another half hour and you can go home." "Ugh too long... I wanna go now." "Half hour Gail. It's not that long."

**Half hour later**

"Do you want me to drive you home?" "Just coz you stayed with me doesn't mean I'm okay with what you did. You broke the code Andy. That's not cool. You know not to brake the code and you did. So no I don't want you to drive me home." "Look I know what I did was bad but you gotta forgive me sometime." "And that time isn't now. So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go home with a real friend." Gail then walked over to Holly, and Andy knew then that it was going to be ages until Gail forgave her, that's if she ever will. "Hey." "Hey holly." "You okay? I came as soon as you called." "Just hurt my wrist. They said it would get better in a couple days." "Okay. You wanna stay at mine tonight? You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought you might want to relax after today." "I'd love to." "Great." Gail was relieved that nothing was awkward between the two of them. "I'm glad your my friend holly." "Me too Gail."

**Few days later**

Gail looked up from the conversation going on at the table she was sat at, to see Holly walk in. "I'm gonna go get anther drink!" Within seconds Gail was making her way over to Holly. "Helloooo." "Hey." "Make that 2? How bout I pay for this round and you pay for the next." "Actually I'm meeting someone." "Oh sorry." "Don't be." "so is she a someone, someone or just someone?" "Don't know yet." As Holly turned to look at the door she noticed her date walk in. "Thanks for the drink." "Yea" As holly walked away to meet her date, Gail couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy in her.

"Hey." Holly said as she hugged her date. "Heya how are you?" "I'm good thanks. How's you?" "Yeah I'm good thanks." During Holly and Susan's conversation Holly noticed Gail staring, well more like glaring at the both of them. "So who's that?" "Sorry what?" "The blonde girl glaring at you" "oh right. That's Gail. She's a friend." "Oh right. Well she looks a little jealous." "That's just her. She's like that." "Oh okay." "So how was your day?" "Well pretty busy. My sister keeps bugging me about her wedding." "She's getting married?" "Yeah, but I don't think it'll happen." "Oh right." "So how was your day?" "just a lot of stuff going on I guess. Can't really talk about it. Ya know confidential." "Ah so busy I'm guessing." "Yea you could say that." Throughout the conversation Holly couldn't help but steal small glances at Gail. After a while Gail made her way over to the table her friends were sat at. Still making sure that she could see Holly. "Hey so I got a text from my sister, she wants me to go see her. Something bout an emergency, sorry to have to ditch on you." Susan noticed the glances between both girls and thought that ditching would be the best plan. "Don't worry bout it. Make sure your sister is okay." "I'm really sorry about this." "Don't worry really. I'll walk you out." "Thanks." Deep down in Holly she was grateful for Susan leaving, because the only person on her mind was Gail.

Holly knew that the date didn't go according to plan but she wasn't going to let the date nor Gail mess with her head. All she wanted now was to go to sleep. And that's what she did.

"Morning holly." "Hey sue." "How are you today?" "I'm alright thanks. How are you?" "I'm good thanks. Did you hear?" "Hear what?" "Apparently there is these people after the police." "God really? That's not good!" "No we're all worried for them." "Oh my god I hope no one gets hurt." As soon as Sue said that, Holly's mind went strait to Gail. Worrying if she was going to get hurt in any way possible. She didn't know what she'd do if Gail got hurt.

"OFFICER DOWN, WE NEED BACK UP! NOW" Andy shouted into the radio. "This is Oliver 1504 responding we're on our way." "Hurry up." Andy was on the verge of tears with Chloe on the ground with a bullet in her neck. She was trying to keep her awake, but at the last minute Chloe passed out. "McNally where are you?" Oliver shouted out as he looked around for Andy. "We're behind the stone. Be careful, there's someone up there shooting." As Oliver ran over to see Andy, Gail looked around trying to see the gunner. Just then another shot went off and Gail ran over to Oliver. "Chloe!" Oliver shouted. "What happened?!" Oliver asked as he was trying to wake Chloe up. "We were patrolling and Chloe was behind me. I heard gun shots and then next thing you know Chloe had blood coming out of her neck and she fell to the floor." Andy explained in the best way she could. "Peck call for an ambulance." Oliver told Gail. "This is officer Peck we need and ambulance north side, of high park. An officer has been shot."

**A couple hours later**

"Oliver c'mon we gotta go now." Gail was getting impatient with Oliver. "We have to find where it's coming from!" "Do you want to survive or not?" "Fine. But we will find them." "Yes we will. Tomorrow, when there are more of us." Gail couldn't understand why people would go after the police, she knew it would be stupid. Yet there they are getting shot at by some random person. "OLIVER NOW C'MON MOVE IT!" "Sorry. I'll get in the car." "Jesus if you get hurt." "Look I'm in the car happy?" "Yes!" "Look let's just go back to 15 see what they say" "good idea Gail." As the were about to drive off, the radio made a sound. *we have a report of gunshots around the city?* "1507 this is peck. Yes there are people shooting. We have been shot at. No harm done, report on what to do?" *Head back* "okay thank you" Gail said to the person on the radio. "so looks like we're going back there." "Looks like it does. Thanks Ollie." "What for?" "Getting in the car." "Well I don't want to die. At least not today."

"Okay do good everyone." Frank said as he ended the meeting with division 15. "Hey Gail." "Sup mike." "Good luck out there." "Thanks you too." Gail really didn't want to go back out there especially knowing someone is shooting at officers. As Gail does, she put on a brave face and headed out of the meeting room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is really short, I'm going through a rough time at the moment, and i guess i'm struggling to find anything to write about. Though i do hope you like this chapter, and I'll try and upload more soon.**

* * *

After Gail sorted out her radio and the equipment on her belt, she looked up and saw Holly walking towards her. "Hey. What are you doing up here?" "Oh I just brought up a file that was needed." "I thought the courier did that?" "Yea well he was sick or something" Gail gave Holly _that that's-not-really-it_ face. "come here" Holly then dragged Gail into the interrogation room, set the folder on the desk next to them and spoke up. "Is it true?" "Is what true?" "The rumors. That there's someone shooting at the police?" "Holly I can't talk about this." This time it was Holly that gave Gail the _i'm-worried-so-just-tell-me _face "An officer was shot. She's in the hospital. And other officers took fire." Gail said knowing Holly wasn't goiing to let it go if she didn't tell her. "You mean you. Someone shot at you? And your gonna go back out there?" "I have to.I'm a police officer." Gail stated, to her it was obvious she had to. "It doesn't mean you have to back out there." "It kinda does." Gail stated "Oh okay... Well look. That girl last night? It was nothing, it was a stupid set up. She's not really my type anyways. I guess I thought you should know...I mean we tell each other stuff right? I just don't know why I didn't tell you. I just-"And like that Gail interupted Holly's speech and kissed her. It was slow, slightly meaningful, but more of a _i-just-had-to-shut-you-up _kind of kiss. "Sorry.. You just had to stop talking." Gail said, as she broke from the kiss."I won't say another word." That was all Gail needed to hear. She kissed Holly again, this time a little slower and more meaningful. After a couple minutes they both broke away from the kiss, and Gail spoke up. "So I gotta go, but I'll see ya later?" "Defiantly. Hey Gail?" "Yea holly?" "Be careful out there. I don't want a call or something saying you've been shot." "I won't. I'll be careful, I promise." "Okay." As Gail walked out of the interrogation room first, Oliver just got off the phone and spoke up. "Hey Gail. Ready to head out in a minute?" "Hey Oliver. yeah sure." As Holly exited the room next, Oliver heard the door and looked around. "Hi" Oliver said to Holly. "Hey." And with that Holly waved and walked off. As she walked off Oliver spoke up again. "That's your friend from the forensic lab." With that Gail stiffened up and said "The courier was sick Oliver, If you really must know." Just like that she walked away.

_Gail: I'll be safe I promise_

_Nerdy H: okay. I wanna see alive you later._

_Gail: you will ;) xo_

_Nerdy H: okay I feel better xo_

A couple hours later

Holly knew she was falling for Gail. She knew there was something about her that was different. She kind of like it, yet she also knew that Gail was straight, and that kind of made her sad. She thought her chances of being with Gail were slim.

_Gail: finished shift. Can I see you?_

_Holly: sure thing. I'm still working though_

_Gail: I think I can change that ;)_

_Holly: good luck trying_

_Gail: I don't need luck ;) lol_

Holly knew Gail was flirting with her, but she didn't mind. "Hey" "I'm working." "I told you I could change that." "Good luck." Holly knew she was flirting back, and yet she didn't care less, in fact she was enjoying it. "We need to talk." "I like you holly. I in fact really like you." "I like you too." "I don't know what to do though. I mean, everyone already judges me. I don't want anymore." "No ones gonna judge you for being happy." Holly knew they had to talk about what happened, and by the way she blurted out the fact that they needed to talk, made Gail slightly nervous. "Gail. I just want you to be happy." "There's no promises." "I know. Just let's try." "Okay." And with that, they finished their conversation and both went their separate ways. Both of the heading home.

Next day

***bzzzz bzzzz*** "shut it asshole." For the first time in a while Holly was talking to herself, or her alarm, she couldn't really care she was too tired.

"Good morning holly." "Morning sue. How are you." "I'm good thanks you?" "I'm alright thanks, just want to get today done with." "Yea well you have a lot going on. Upstairs want like everything done by the end of the day." "Looks like I'm keeping busy then." Holly was grateful for being able to keep busy, she didn't want to worry constantly about division 15. She'd not get any work done otherwise.

"Good luck today everyone. I wish you all the best." "Good luck Gail. Do our family proud." Gail hated when Steve mentioned their family. She was still pissed at here mom, for getting her into so many blind dates, with people who she didn't even find interesting. "Shut it Steve. I always do us proud." "haha whatever you say Gail." Well she thinks she does, she just can't please her mother. "Gail!" When she heard her name being called, she turned around and saw Holly. Confused Gail walked to her. "Holly what are you doing here?" "I thought you could take 10 minutes? Make sure you're okay?" Holly went to grab Gail's hands, but as soon as she saw Gail shake her head, she put her hands back in her pockets, upset. "Ah I see. So that's how we're gonna do this." Gail knew she had upset Holly, but she didn't want people seeing. "Well I just wanted to wish you good luck and all." "Gail we better go." With that Gail looked at Chris who was waiting for her. She looked back at Holly. Before she walked away Holly spoke up. "Just be safe okay?" Backing away from Holly to get her things, Gail spoke up. "Yea I will." After Gail said that she was out the door with Chris, with Steve opposite her walking away.

"I want everyone responding with backup. For every call I want two patrol cars responding. I want us all to come home tonight everyone." Frank said to everyone as they were in the meeting room ready to go out on patrol.

Gail could tell, that Oliver was going to start with the relationship talk, and she really didn't want it. "Relationships are funny." "What?" "I mean one minute you are meeting a woman and a couple weeks later you date them. Then a couple months later you marry them. Or you meet the woman you love in the strangest of all places." "We're talking about you.." Gail said, worried that Oliver was talking about her and Holly. That's the last thing she wanted. "Who else? You?" Oliver spoke in a chuckle pointing at Gail. "No!"

Couple days later.

"So we have found where they have Oliver. All uniforms as back up. We need as many people on this as possible. Make sure we all come home tonight." As Frank finished his talk, all units headed out, Gail was walking next to Chris who spoke up. "Have you phoned holly?" "Excuse me?" "I phoned my mom and dad. And all my friends and the ones I care about. I'm just lucky they are all here in this division. I'm just saying you should call her." Gail knew he was talking about all the people he loved, he just didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"There's a sensor bomb. It not safe this way." "Looks like we'll have to go in the front way. All teams to front entrance we'll enter that way." Everyone was focused on saving Oliver, knowing that he would be saved eased some officers minds but Gail couldn't help the worry. Knowing what it's like to be kidnapped she didn't want that for him, and yet there they were saving Oliver from being kidnapped. "We're going in." Within seconds they were in the room where Oliver was tied up. "THERES A GUN. DONT COME ANY FURTHER HE'LL SHOOT AT YOU." "Get him out of here well check the balcony's." "C'mon Oliver let's get you out of here." Gail said reassuringly to Oliver. "Hey Gail." "Hey." Gail said as she leaded Oliver out of the building. "Balcony clear, sniper here but no sign of anyone. The building's clear." "Well done everyone. Let's go home."

"Well done today everyone. Tomorrow's a new day let's start fresh." "Gail." "Steve. Hey." "we're going to the hospital c'mon we'll take you." "Okay thanks." "Hey Chris." "Hey Gail. You alright? Tough today wasn't it?" "Yea I'm just glad no one got hurt." "Me too." On the way to the hospital Gail thought about phoning Holly, she needed someone and that someone she wanted to be was Holly.

After debating whether or not to phone Holly, she decided to. About 10 minutes later, Gail was in conversation with Steve and Chris when she heard her name being called. "Gail." "Holly!" "I came as soon as I heard." "I'm so glad your here." After a couple minutes Gail and Holly broke away from the hug. Holly smiled down at Gail who was holding onto her arm. "Steve this is holly. Chris this is holly." "Hey how's it going. "Hey." After Gail introduced Holly to her brother and Chris, they went to sit down. Gail didn't care who saw her, laying her head on Holly's shoulder or holding her hand, looking so vulnerable. She was just glad that Holly was there next to her, making sure she was okay.

After the doctor came out. Frank wanted to make sure Chloe was okay, as he said that only one person was allowed to see her, Nick volunteered Andy to go. Whilst Andy was in with Chloe, Traci went over to se Steve. "Hey Steve." "Hey." "What's going on with Holly and Gail? They've gotten really close lately." Traci said to Steve whilst looking at a vulnerable Gail. "I don't know, but Holly's changed Gail, she's been so much nicer. Though I don't think they're just friends." Steve stated whilst also looking at Gail and Holly together. After a while Gail noticed someone staring, as she looked up she saw both Traci and Steve smiling at her. Her only response was a glare. She then turned to Holly. "Hey, is it alright if we go, I really need some sleep." Holly looked down at Gail, noticing how tired she actually looked. "Sure thing, do you want to stay at mine? You look liken you could use the company tonight." Gail looked at Holly and pulled her in for a hug, not caring who was watching. "Thanks." Confused Holly said "for what?" "For being there for me, for sticking up with me, everything." Holly knew this was a lot for Gail to say. Holly stood up holding her hand out to Gail. "C'mon lets get you home." Gail took the offered hand, stood up and leaned into Holly who was leading her out of the hospital.

A couple days later

Gail was still staying at Holly's. She didn't want to leave, as she knew that if she went home she'd have to face everyone who was still depressed or something, and Gail wasn't ready for that. Gail had woken that morning to and empty bed. The sheets weren't cold, but Holly wasn't there. Gail got her phone off of the night stand to check the time. 6:55am. she had slept in on the day she was working.

In the kitchen Holly was making coffee, deciding to let Gail sleep in, and call Frank to tell him that Gail was going to be late in. About 5 minutes later, Holly heard someone enter the kitchen. "Coffee's on the counter." Holly said without even turning her back to see who it was. "I'm and hour late, why didn't you wake me?" Gail asked as she grabbed her coffee off the counter. "You were sleeping peacefully so I decided to phone your boss and tell him you were going to be late in." Holly said as she grabbed her coffee mug and sat on the other side of the counter watching Gail drink her coffee. Ever since the first time Gail stayed over she couldn't get over how cute Gail looked when she was sleeping. "Oh, well thanks." "No problem. "

A couple hours later

"Hey so thanks for the ride." "No problem Gail, any time." Gail looked at Holly and smile before she opened the door to get out. Just as Gail was getting out of the car Holly spoke up. "Hey, when does your shift end?" "Urm, I'm not entirely sure, between 7pm and 10pm. I may finish earlier but I'm not too sure." Holly looked at Gail and smiled, with a warming smile. "Okay well text me when you finish and I'll give you a lift home." "Cool thanks Holly." And with that Gail was already walking into the station.

_Gail: i'm bored, and i'm at my desk for the whole morning._

_Holly: awh poor Gail, maybe she needs some lunch with her friend to cheer her up later._

_Gail: I'll be there at 1pm.. ;)_

_Holly: Demanding much, lol, okay see you then x_

Sometimes Gail hated being at her desk all day and sometimes she liked it. She liked it when she was in a thinking mood, she could block everyone out and go into her own world. But other times she'd rather be out and about doing something rather than nothing. And today was one of those days, she really just wanted to be out doling something productive. "Hey Gail, I need you to check this for me." "Can't someone else do it, i'm not your slave you know." "Whatever Gail, just make sure you check this before your shift is over." "Ugh fine, i hate you sometimes Dov." "Love you too Gail." Why she had to be at the desk all day, when she really wasn't needed, or in her case she wasn't needed.

"Holly i need you to check this quickly." "sure thing Sue." Holly is like in love with her job, she can't get enough of it, and when she can, she's always thinking about cases that need to be solved. Lots of people think it's strange, and Gail is one of those people, yet Holly didn't seem to mind. "Sup nerd." "Hello to you too Gail." "I got off of my shift early for lunch. What are you doing?... We planned lunch." "Gail, you're early, by like... 35minutes, i'm still working." "Ugh well hurry up then dork, i'm hungry and i needs ma food." When Gail is hungry, she's hungry and makes it well known. "I'll be about 10 more mins okay?" "ugh fine.." Gail loved being around Holly, even when she is working, she likes that Holly doesn't see her for only her flaws, she see's past that, and even though Gail hates to admit it, she really likes Holly.


End file.
